He came for a Shave
by WhiteRusskie
Summary: These are the last moments of Jack the Ripper


He Came for a Shave

He walked down the streets of London feeling the stubble on his face. I need a shave he thought to himself. A friend of his told him about a barber by the name of Todd, that he was the finest in London. Well, I might meet this man before I go out hunting tonight was this gentleman's thinking. At least on the outside he looked like a gentleman. This man that is standing outside the meat pie and barber shop went by the name of Nathaniel King one of the richest and respectable men in London but he also goes by another name: Jack the Ripper.

His crimes are legendary and the most brutal as they come. People had theories why he did it. For one they were woman and two they were whores so some say he was cleaning the filth off the street but that was far from the truth. He killed woman because he liked it, he killed whores because no one will miss them. That was the pure and terrible truth. As King walked up those steps thinking about his next kill little did he know it will be his last.

The bell chimed as he opened the door. The barber by the name of Todd shook his hand and took his coat and hat. By seeing the man for the first time he was a little disturbed. Mr. Todd looked like death himself with his paleness and his unkempt hair. When Todd offered him to seat he could have swore he saw fire in his eyes. "Come….sit," he said, his voice friendly and charming. Funny, King had the same charming smile as Todd when he leered woman to their death. King's first instinct was to leave but, his ego told him to stay. If only he listened to his instinct but then Jack the Ripper would have killed more if he did.

King sat in the chair making himself comfortable as the barber prepared him for a shave. Everything was going fine like any other shave he had. He closed his eyes thinking there's nothing to fear, everything's going to be-. That's when the blade cut against his thought. His eyes opened wide screaming but not a sound came out of him. King put his hand to his throat to stop the bleeding even though it was no use. The wolf had become the lamb to the slaughter. Suddenly he felt his body fall into the floor to the room below.

His head hit the hard ground finally leaving him dead yet he was still aware of his surroundings. The place reeked with death. King began to panic as his body was dragged over to the rest. That's when things got worse. He felt the woman peel the meat off his bones as if he was a slaughtered pig. Even though he was dead it was agonizing pain. Next his newly cut body parts went into the grinder where he made silent screams of pain. Once he was nothing but ground beef he was made into a meat pie and put in the oven.

He thought this would be the end of it but it wasn't. As he was slowly being cooked into a delicious pie he saw womanly figures in the fire. They were screaming at him, accusing him, and to rub the insult they were laughing at him. Once the pies where done he was served to the public and still he was well aware that he was being eaten. Oh the munching on his flesh was unbearable torture. As he was going through the human digestive process he thought to himself can things get any worse? Indeed it can!

He was served to about 12 people and he could feel their gnashing teeth of every single one of them. Once they were done consuming him he was still aware of what was happening in their stomachs. Just when he thought the fire was bad the acid was worse. Slowly he was digested then he was processed into the intestines. Yes, it does get worse. King felt what was left of his body being absorbed of his nutrients until he was nothing but waste. This should have been over but it wasn't.

At the end he was born again into the world but not as a person but as shit. He felt himself being pushed from the body and into the sewers. It was almost over but not quite. Once he was floating down the drain he saw the shadows of the dead woman. Once they dragged his soul to hell he knew this will never be over.

He only came for a shave then became part of the shit that goes by the name of London.


End file.
